A photosensor substrate is known that has the following configuration: a plurality of scanning lines (gate lines) extending in a first direction, and a plurality of data lines (source lines) extending in a second direction that is different from the first direction, are arranged on a substrate, and at the same time, transistors and photoelectric conversion elements are arranged in correspondence to points of intersection between the scanning lines and the data lines (see Patent Document 1).